Family Tree
by Aoi Kobayashi
Summary: "Just like the seasons change, Winter into Spring, you're bringing new life to your Family tree now." ONE-SHOT Songfic based on the song Family Tree by Matthew West! FerrisWheelShipping


**Me: Hello everyone! Aoi is back with a one-shot fanfic about ferriswheelshipping! This song, I think hit's the nail on the head for this pair. The song is called "Family Tree" by Matthew West. I first heard this on an episode of _Vampire Diaries_ and just fell in love with it! If you haven't heard of it, look it up on YouTube!**

**Touko: Aoi doesn't own anything!**

* * *

**Touko's POV**

_**~ You didn't ask for this. Nobody ever would... Caught in the middle of this dysfunction. ~**_

My whole body felt like it was run over. I laid pathetically on the ground during the most important battle of my life. I slowly lifted my throbbing head, trying to look at the tea-green colored hair boy.

"Have you had enough? I guess I've won then!" He said with pride.

I slowly shook my head and struggled to stand up. "Not... yet you... haven't..."

He looked surprised. "I would just stop there, you don't wanna kill yourself now."

"N, you know this is not what you really want. _Please_, just stop this..."

_**~ It's your sad reality. It's your messed up family tree. And now your left with all these**_** questions.**

"You don't know..." He begain

"Yes I _DO_ know!" I yelled, cutting him off. "You wish for Ghetsis to love you; to need you! You want to set Pokémon free from humans! But that's not what you TRULY want and this is not how to handle it!"

**_~ Are you gonna be like your father was and his father was? Do you have to carry what they've handed down? ~_**

"You may be the king of Team Plasma," I continued. "But you've basically become Ghetsis's puppet, following his every command! You can break free from him!"

N smiled and laughed. "Ghetsis... My father, knows what he's doing. I may be his puppet like you said, but what he's doing is for the best. Plus what do you know about my father? Do you know how cold he was to me when he took me in? I may have been a king in my game, but I'm just a pawn in his, but as long as the Pokémon are free, that's all that matters to me. Once that happens, I can finally break free from him!"

**_~ No, this is not your legacy. This is not your destiny. Yesterday does not define you. ~_**

"THEN TELL ME!" I exploded. Was he really this blind? How could he not see what's going on? "LOOK AROUND YOU! YOUR CASTLE; EVERYTHING IS DESTROYED, OUR POKEMON ARE TERRIBLY INJURED AND YOU'RE JUST STANDING THERE BEING THE FOOLISH KING YOU ARE, NOT NOTICING ALL OF THIS-!" My throat suddenly burned and I fell to my knees coughing. I pulled my hand away from my mouth and there was a bit of blood on my hands. Crap.

N came closer, looking concerned about me for a second but backed off. "...Before you said that this is not what I truly want right? So tell me, what is it that I want?"

**~ No, this is not your legacy. This is not your meant to be. ~**

My eyes widened. Suddenly he was all big talk and now... this? I stood up and walked towards him. He was alarmed that I was still able to move. I could have sworn he said, "Wait... your hurt..." but I think it was just me.

"You want to be _free. _You don't just want the Pokémon to be free, you want yourself to be free, free from all this! From Ghetsis, from suffering, from this whole situation. You've lived most of your life without your parents so you wanted to become the son they always wanted. It's the same with Pokemon. You wanted to end their suffering even though you couldn't end yours."

**_~ I can break the chains that bind you. ~_**

The look on N's face was shocking to me. His face became white, his eyes were wide and he was speechless.

I smiled and took his hand. "I know you can do it. You can do what's right and I'll help you! I will!"

**_~ I have a dream for you. It's better than where you've been. It's bigger than your imagination. ~_**

"You can live in my hometown! Work with Professor Juniper at her lab! Since I aim to become a Pokemon nurse, you can help me with any injured Pokemon! And once that's settled, you'll eventually find your own dreams!"

**_~ You're gonna find real love. And you're gonna hold your kids. You'll change the course of generations. ~_**

"You'll eventually find someone who loves you and start a family, then you can tell them the story about your journey!"

His hand slipped from my grip and looked at me. Tears were starting to form in his blue-grey eyes. "But why? After all I've done to you, your friends and Pokemon, you're still willing to help me?"

**_~ Cause you're my child. You're my chosen. You are loved. You are loved. ~_**

I smiled. He's finally realized. "Because I believe that you still have the will to try and change yourself. Despite if it's a rainy day and your window fogs up, you wipe it way and look out the window clearly. You're able to see beyond what's there. And that's also what I love about you."

**_~ And I will restore. All that was broken. You are loved. You are loved. ~_**

"Touko..." He said as he pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back tightly when my Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs. They all surrounded N, nodding their head's in agreement. And they must have also said something that really got to him because he started crying.

"Alright," he said. "Okay, I'll go... I'll go..."

**~xXx~**

**Normal POV**

**_~ And just like the seasons change, winter into spring... ~_**

"Touko-chan, you can go home for the day!" Professor Juniper said as the last patient left the lab/pokemon center.

"Okay, thanks!" Touko quickly took off her coat and unwrapped the stethoscope from her neck. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

She I ran out, passing the familiar trees, buildings and houses, reaching her house.

As walked in, she shouted "Hey, I'm home!"

Little footsteps filled the hall and a little brown haired head with big grey-blue eyes, poked out of the living room door way. "Mommy!"

Touko smiled and took the little girl in her open arms. "Mommy's home Rayne! Did you have a good day with Daddy?"

The little girl named Rayne smiled nodded. "Uh-huh! Daddy told me the story of how he met mommy!"

"Did he?"

"Yes, I did. And of course I didn't give her too many details," N laughed as he came out of the kitchen.

Touko stuk her tongue out playfully. "My mom will probably tell her better stories tomorrow when she comes back."

**_~ You're brining new life to your family tree now. ~_**

Rayne dropped herself from her mother's grip and grabbed the black and white hat from the child-sized coat tree.

"I'm going to play with Zororak and the other Pokemon!" She quickly gave her parents a kiss on the cheek before she ran out the door.

They took each other's hands and smiled as they watched her daughter laugh with happiness.

* * *

**Me: I feel like I went too fast with this story... What do you guys think?**

**Another thing, you guys excited for the new Pokemon Movie tonight?! I can't believe Vic Mignogna is playing Keldeo! IM SO HAPPY~!**

**Review Guys!**


End file.
